


Walking in the Midnight Blue

by TheWritingDove



Series: The City is Contagious [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Turtles, F/M, First Meetings, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove
Summary: In which the Unemployed Freelancer is followed/rescued by the Turtle in Blue.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The City is Contagious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Walking in the Midnight Blue

Robin had a love-hate relationship with cities at night.

On one hand, she relished the calmness of the night, how everything felt still, with the cool breeze cooling her down from a long evening’s work. On the other hand, darkness meant scary and sometimes monsters hid in the corners and alleyways. 

Robin pulled her bag’s strap higher on her shoulder, apartment and work keys in hand, and continued walking. 

She had just closed up for the evening, her job being a temporary part-time position in a strip mall where she asked specifically for the night shifts. She didn’t always like coming home so late, but she preferred the silence of the evening into night where there weren’t a lot of customers to be had. At least her roommate, Meg, would still be up when she got home. 

Checking her phone, she was right on time to catch her usual subway train, so she didn’t have to rush, thankfully. She still took up a brisk pace, her dress shoes clicking in rhythm on the concrete, echoing into the night. 

Robin was only a couple blocks from the subway station when she felt eyes on her. The hair on the back of her neck bristled, and a sudden wave of anxiety flushed down from her throat to the pit of her stomach. It could’ve just been her mind playing tricks on her, or even another late worker heading for the subway, but…

‘Don’t look, don’t make eye contact.’ She told herself quietly. ‘Keep walking.’

Her pace had slowed down a bit but she forced her feet to move. While moving, she took her keys and began to place them between each finger, tightening her grip on them. A useful weapon in a pinch and Robin knew she had a decent punch on her, but she started to wonder if she should’ve taken Meg’s advice to have pepper spray or something to whack with in her bags at all times. 

Hearing a noise behind her, Robin took a quick glance over her shoulder. It was a hooded, tall man. He was matching her pace, with a beeline right to her. He was definitely following her. 

‘Oh god,’ Robin whimpered. ‘Oh god, please let someone else be at the subway station—‘

Her anxiety and fear were rising, but she didn’t want to set the man off by making a break for it. She kept as calm as she could make her body, still keeping that brisk pace, hiding the keys in her hand from the man’s sight. Just a little more. Just a little more, and she will be on that train to home. 

Turning the final corner to the subway station, she took another glance over her shoulder. There were two hooded men now. ‘Oh god.’

Robin practically ran down the stairs into the underground station and she heard them starting to run as soon as she did. Her dress shoes nearly made her trip on the stairs and she had to grip the railing for balance. With a yelp, she came to a complete stop. Anxiety took over and she was scared out of her mind.

‘Oh god. Oh god, someone, anyone, please, save me—!’

Robin froze completely and squeezed her eyes shut. Then she heard yelling. She heard punches. She heard bodies being thrown down on the ground. Then all was silent.

Robin stood there, gripping that railing with white knuckles, the only sound being her heart pounding in her ears. She waited a minute, then another. 

Going back would be stupid, she thought. But she still forced herself back up the stairs and onto the street to see what had happened. 

The street lights were flickering, but it didn’t stop her from seeing the hooded men dumped on a bench like rag dolls. They looked roughed up. Beside the bench, however…

Robin covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. 

Beside the bench, was a tall, green man… she thinks it was a man? He wore a blue bandana around his face, and he had not one, but two gleaming swords attached to his back. The flickering lights allowed Robin to see that he had a large round thing on his back… a shell? The large shell on his back was an indicator that this was not just a green man, it was, in fact, a green turtle man. 

“W-What—“ Robin began before squeaking and shutting her mouth. The tall turtle man looked towards her in surprise. Why was he the one surprised here?! 

“Oh,” He spoke, which made Robin take a step back. Even in the dark, Robin could make out red markings on his face which she hoped wasn’t blood. “Wait, wait, hold on—“ 

It could speak?! Robin didn’t know whether to faint or scream. Or both. 

The turtle man didn’t make a motion to go after her. “Are you okay?”

“…excuse me?”

“I asked if you’re okay,” His voice was surprisingly gentle and low. Not what she expected, but then again, none of this night was expected. “That must’ve been… scary.”

“…it was.”

Robin felt less fear and more awkwardness all of a sudden. She had been scared that this was yet another thing to come after her, like the hooded men, but he did not try. Instead, he stood calmly, hands staying at his sides. 

“The train is coming right? Get down there before you miss it, okay? You don’t want to stay around here so late at night.” 

And with that, the turtle man hopped onto the nearest trash can with amazing speed, using it as leverage to get up onto the wall and onto the nearby roof.

“W-Wait, hold on—!” Robin tried to yell after him, but he was already gone. 

“…you could’ve at least told me your name, if you have one…” She muttered to herself, staring up at the dark blue sky. 

Taking another glance at the hooded men (she was tempted to kick them but was too anxious to go near), Robin quickly made her way back down the stairs and into the subway station where she caught her train just in time, amazingly enough. She took her seat and let out the loudest sigh she could, realizing she almost didn’t breathe that whole time. 

She wondered if Meg would believe this when she got home. 

Robin still had a love-hate relationship with the city at night, especially due to this incident. But now, whenever she locked up for the night and left for the subway station, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Oddly enough, they didn’t make her feel scared. Instead, she felt calmer knowing someone was looking out for her, even if they were a giant turtle man. It was all very strange. She just wish he told her his name, or that he would at least say hi. 

“Thank you…” She whispered to the night sky whenever she left, hoping he would hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, tis I TheWritingDove who has joined CelticxPanda in posting self-insert turtle nonsense because 2020 sucks. I also blame/love her for getting me back into the Turtles fandom. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
